1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to the presentation of images to an electrophotographic copying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a copying device has become known by a current prospectus of the firm Canon referring to a colour copying device "COLOR LASER COPIER-1". From this publication it is also known to place a dia-projector on the copier, the projector including a projection objective or lens to form an image on the entrance window of the copier. By this, electrophotographic copies can be made from diapositives. By this, it is possible to obtain more rapidly and simply paperprints from diapositives in comparison with chemographic reproduction.
The known device, however, is restricted to the reproduction of diapositives.